Un cour de romance, by shippershape - Traduction
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: En réponse à un sujet sur Tumblr : Tu es ma tutrice dans une matière que je peux facilement maîtriser mais je fais semblant d'être stupide simplement parce que je veux connaître le goût qu'ont tes lèvres et les sentir contre les miennes. - /!\ Ceci est une traduction d'une fiction anglaise écrite par shippershape !


**Résumé :** En réponse à un sujet sur Tumblr : Tu es ma tutrice dans une matière que je peux facilement maîtriser mais je fais semblant d'être stupide simplement parce que je veux connaître le goût qu'ont tes lèvres et les sentir contre les miennes. BY shippershape.

 **Disclaimer de la Traductrice :** Je tiens à souligner le fait que je n'ai pas écris cette histoire, je ne fais que traduire l'œuvre de _shippershape_ afin de la faire découvrir aux lecteurs français. Si le cœur vous en dis, ce n'est pas la première de ses fictions que je traduis alors n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil.

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, je les transmettrais à l'auteur._

* * *

 **Un cour de romance** ,

 _A study in romance._

OoOoOoO

 _Écrit par_ shippershape,

 _Traduit par_ Lilly.

OoOoOoO

« D'accord, concentres-toi. » Murmura Clarke en regardant Bellamy alors qu'elle continuait à taper son cahier de son stylo. « On est là depuis deux heures, je sais que tu y arriverais si tu faisais attention. » Il la dévisagea.

« Je fais attention, princesse. » Clarke grogna.

« Non, c'est faux. Et ne m'appelles pas princesse. » Bellamy attrapa son stylo de la main de Clarke, elle ignora le courant électrique qu'elle ressentit quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Elle aussi avait besoin de se concentrer. Elle donnait des cours de soutiens d'anglais à Bellamy Blake depuis deux mois à présent, et bien qu'elle appréciait ces pratiques supplémentaires, elle commençait à penser qu'il n'essayait simplement pas. Elle se rappela le premier jour où elle l'avait remarquée en cour, ses cheveux tout ébouriffé et ses yeux marron intenses. Et ses tâches de rousseur, oh ces tâches de rousseur. Son père aurait dit que cela ajoutait du caractère à son visage. L'artiste en elle aurait approuvée. Dans tous les cas, il était canon, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Clarke. Il marchait avec cette confiance naturelle qu'elle aurait tant aimée avoir. Elle marchait avec résolution, ou tout du moins c'était la formulation la plus gentille qu'ils utilisaient pour dire qu'elle se précipitait. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation ici. Ils étaient assit dans un coin isolé de la salle d'étude depuis des heures, et ils ne faisaient aucun progrès. Soupirant, elle lut à nouveau et à voix haute les deux passages.

« D'accord, ici, l'auteur écrit à propos des morales dans la littérature Romantique, par rapport à la littérature de l'époque moderne et post-moderne. Comment ils ont changés. » Elle écrivit quelques notes dans la marge du manuel de Bellamy. Elle l'avait toujours fait, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas réellement qu'il les lisait.

« Des morales ? Dans les romans romantique ? Je ne pense pas. » Bellamy fit la moue. Clarke soupira bruyamment.

« Pas romantique dans le genre Nora Roberts. L'époque Romantique. C'est une période de l'histoire. Nous l'avons étudiés en cour. » Dit-elle suspicieusement. Il était intelligent, elle le savait. Il agissait comme s'il n'était pas étudiant, comme s'il n'était à l'université que pour la prospérité, mais elle avait vue son intelligence dès le départ. Les blagues qu'il faisait, les références. Elle n'était pas bien sûr du jeu auquel il jouait, pour qui il le faisait, mais cela commençait à devenir mince. Alors qu'elle relevait les yeux sur lui afin de voir si il prêtait attention à ce qu'elle disait, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle réalisa qu'il était en train de la fixer. « Quoi ? »

« Hum ? » Demanda-t-il, détournant les yeux de son visage pour regarder son texte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Il ne releva pas les yeux.

« Non. »

« D'accord... » Elle décida de laisser tomber, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent boucler ça et rentrer à la maison pour qu'elle puisse finir son papier sur l'Histoire de l'Art.

« Donc, le Romantique. » Il la regardait de nouveau. Clarke perdu le fil de ses pensées, s'éclaircissant la gorge quand cela lui revint.

« Oui. Pour le papier que nous devons rendre tu devras avoir au moins trois sources, des sources matérielles de chaque époque serait probablement le mieux, chacun avec un ensemble de thèmes moraux bien distinct. Et ensuite tu pourras simplement les comparer et les opposer. Explique en quoi ils sont différents. Assez simple. » Elle lui tendit le stylo et lorsqu'il le prit leurs mains se touchèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, il s'attarda, et Clarke frissonna. Elle retira sa main.

« Ça semble amusant. Écoute, qu'est-ce que tu fais plus tard ? » Lui demanda-t-il, la rendant plus que surprise

« J'ai un papier à faire. » Elle vit ses yeux se remplir de panique. « Dans un autre cour, ne t'inquiète pas. » Il sembla se détendre.

« Oh. Très bien. » Il commança à réunir ses affaires, et la curiosité de Clarke fut piquée.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, se rasseyant sur la chaise. Il la regarda suspicieusement.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais posé de question sur mon planning. On s'est vu trois fois par semaines pendants les deux derniers mois et tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Pourquoi maintenant ? » Maintenant il la regardait vraiment, mais pas d'une bonne façon, pas de la façon qui faisait emballer son cœur. Il la regardait comme si il pensait qu'elle était lunatique.

« Je vais au pub plus tard. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être y aller. » Il haussa les épaules, et Clarke du dissimuler la torsion de regret dans son estomac. Elle pourrait aller au pub plus tard. Ce soir elle avait un papier à faire. De plus, elle savait que Bellamy avait une réputation, il y avait bien plus qu'une seule rumeur de couloir à propos de filles dans les toilettes dans tous les campus, et après sa dernière relation elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de plus de drame ici. Le triangle amoureux qu'elle avait formée avec son ex et l'ex de son ex, Raven, avait définitivement ruiné l'idée romantique d'une passion tumultueuse. Elle voulait quelque chose de fiable. Bellamy Blake n'était définitivement pas fiable. Se mettant sur ses pieds, elle jeta son sac sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je te vois jeudi prochain. » Dit-elle en partant. Elle avança d'environs quatre pas avant de se retourner. Bellamy réunissait toujours ses affaires, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

« Ouai. Tu es intelligent. Tu es vraiment intelligent, Bellamy. » Il se contenta de cligner des yeux, clairement prit de cour.

« Je... Enfin, oui, bien sûr, pour certain trucs. » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules. Toujours aussi nonchalant. Cela avait vraiment ennuyé Clarke la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Maintenant cela l'énervait vraiment.

« Ta gueule. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle était fatigué de son comportement d'auto-dérision. C'était la chose la plus stupide à son sujet. Une fois de plus, il eut l'air surprit. Puis son expression se changea en irritation.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Toi. C'est toi mon problème. Je me fiche de te donner des cours de soutiens, enfin je m'en ficherais. Mais tu es visiblement brillant. Est-ce que tu fais juste semblant de ne pas comprendre ces trucs ? » Il ne dit rien, mais c'était déjà une réponse en soit. « Mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? J'ai vu les papiers que tu as écris dans tes autres cours et j'ai vu ta thèse sur la mise en place d'une législation du travail dans les pays du tiers monde. Pourquoi prétends-tu ne pas comprendre ça ? » Clarke avait avancé progressivement jusqu'à lui alors qu'elle tempêtait, sa voix devenant de plus en plus forte. Quand elle eut finit, elle lui criait pratiquement au visage. Il semblait légèrement effrayant, la dominant de sa hauteur en la foudroyant du regard. Effrayant mais toujours sexy. Elle détestait vraiment ça.

Il tendit la main et pendant une seconde Clarke pensa qu'il allait la frapper. Au lieu de cela, ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille, réduisant à néant le reste de distance qu'il y avait entre eux en l'attirant contre lui. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser, il l'embrassait, sa bouche chaude et insistante sur la sienne.

Sa raison s'éteignit, et son corps prit le contrôle, ses mains emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, sa bouche s'ouvrit et supplia pratiquement pour plus. Il obéit, la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur la table. Cela rendit libre Clarke d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin, se demandant quelque part tout au fond de son esprit ce qu'elle faisait au bon Dieu. Puis Bellamy avança entre ses genoux et elle put sentir ses abdos pressés contre elle. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais._ Tenta-t-elle de se dire. _Bellamy Blake est une source d'ennuis._ Ça ne compte pas. Elle s'en fichait si il était une source d'ennui, pas avec la façon dont il sentait. C'était comme si ça peau était électrique, son contacte la brûlait, elle était si brûlante qu'elle pouvait pratiquement sentir les gouttes de sueur se former dans son dos. Les lèvres de Bellamy étaient douces mais ferme, et elle commençait à penser qu'elle ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour qu'elles restent exactement là où elles se trouvaient. Puis elles se déplacèrent pour embrasser son cou, savait-il à quel point elle aimait ça ? Elle grogna, basculant sa tête en arrière, et c'est là qu'elle l'entendit. Une forte toux, le genre que vous faîtes quand vous êtes témoin de quelque chose d'inapproprié. Comme, par exemple, une séance de sexe dans la zone d'étude. Elle poussa Bellamy, fort, et il chancela en arrière.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute, se dévisageant l'un et l'autre. Clarke glissa de la table, ajustant ses affaires qui étaient en pagailles.

« Eh bien. » Dit-elle. Une partie d'elle voulait sauter sur Bellamy et le faire, là, sur le sol. L'autre partie d'elle commençait à reconnaître que nul autre ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça auparavant, ça ne s'en rapprochait même pas, et c'était terrifiant. Quand elle avait rompu avec Finn ça avait été un cauchemar. Il y avait eut tellement de mouchoirs, de film triste et bien trop de nuit avec bien trop de margaritas. Elle avait aimé Finn. Mais la façon dont la regardait Bellamy à cet instant faisant littéralement faiblir ses genoux, et elle aimerait pouvoir dire que ce n'était qu'une question de luxure, oh ce qu'elle aimerait ça.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Clarke se connaissait et elle savait que c'était plus que ça. Elle ne s'énervait après personne, jamais, et elle avait été tellement énervé après Bellamy juste quelques minutes avant qu'elle avait eut envie de lui jeter une chaise à la figure. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Elle ne hurlait que sur les personnes qu'elle aimait. Son instinct de survie lui mit un coup de pied au derrière, et Clarke recula, se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle se retourna, continuant à avancer. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que ses mains tremblaient.

« Clarke. » L'appela Bellamy derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas. « C'est ça la raison. » Dit-il. Elle ne lui répondit pas.


End file.
